The Turning Point in Time
by Apollo199199
Summary: In the 3006, the families of Montague and Capulet lived in harmony, until an angry spirit from the past decided to take revenge. Now it's up to the last two heirs to save the future by going back to past.


The Turning Point in Time

A/N: This is actually my English I project on Romeo and Juliet….hope you like it!!

Characters:

Name: Romeo Jackson Montague Nickname: Ross, Rommie

Age: 14 Date of Birth: December 28, 2992

Hair Color: Brown with streaks of gold Eye Color: Blue and Green

Powers: Fire, Ice, Solar, and Manipulate Light and Darkness

Bio: The youngest son and child of the Montague Household. Ross is named Romeo after his ancestor Romeo, who secretly married Juliet Capulet. Ross is very outgoing and loves public speaking. He is one of Verona Guardian Academy's top fighter and academic student, and also tying with Julie Capulet, his childhood friend, for the spot of Valedictorian. Ross's rash attitude can sometimes cause him trouble, especially on the playfield.

Name: Juliet Roslyn Capulet Nickname: Julie, Jewel

Age: 14 Date of Birth: September 9, 2992

Hair Color: Brown and Blonde Eye Color: Green

Powers: Time-portals, Force Fields, Telekinesis, Manipulate Weather and Phase through solid objects.

Bio: The youngest daughter and child of the Capulet Household. Julie is named Juliet after her ancestor Juliet, who secretly married Romeo Montague. Julie is the strategic thinker and mastermind behind all the missions she and Ross Montague do. She is one of Verona Guardian Academy's top academic and fighter student, tying the spot of Valedictorian with her best friend Ross. Although she seems very soft and sweet on the outside, but like the power of storm, which she can create and control, Julie can be very vicious when she has to protect her loved ones.

Date: June 18, 3006- 9:00 PM

Explosions rocked the city of New Verona; rescue workers sped up and down the streets to help people in trouble. Just a few blocks away in the burning mansion of New Verona's finest, a teenage boy with golden brown hair and blue green eyes, and a teenage girl with golden blonde hair and green eyes, ran down the steps as the flames engulf the entire mansion.

"We MUST go now!" The girl shouted over the noise of the raging flame. The boy took one glance at the flaming building before speeding towards the gate with the girl, but they were stopped half way by a sudden chunk of debris landing right in front of them, blocking their exit. The kids look on with fear as a mist of darkness clouds their vision. Through the mist a silvery figure of a man appears, walking through the darkness.

"Well my dears, I must say, you give me a run for my money." The figure smirked, "Quite the show you put on my boy," He nodded to the boy, "I didn't think you would try to kill me, and I thought you could do better."

"I can!" The boy replied angrily. Suddenly, his eyes turn yellow and his body burst into flames. "We'll see who is better! I'm not going to let you destroy the peace we've worked so hard for."

"If you wish." The man merely shrugged as he waved his hand and send out a ball of dark electrical energy at the boy, but the attack was repelled by a force field from the girl whose eyes has turned silver.

"Why are you doing this, Mercutio?" The girl asked in a voice of desperation.

"It was your family feud that destroyed my future." Mercutio moves menacingly towards the children, "I've waited for so long to have my revenge. I deserve peace more than any of you. The wealth I could have." He glares at the two kids, "You robbed me of my life, my future. And now, it's time to take back what it's rightfully mine!" Mercutio sends another ball of energy which the girl deflected.

"You know very well that in the fight for honor and power, great sacrifice is required to achieve peace." The boy said, "We can still salvage this, Mercutio. Don't let this one wrong move destroy the future you can have in the higher planes."

"Ross, my dear boy, you are so naïve as to believe that the Ascended High Council will really allow me to return after this. Have you not seen what they do to their kind that breaks the rule of none interference in the lower planes?" Mercutio laughed, "I am done as of this moment, but I still have time to have my sweet revenge." He moves in to attack just as the girl creates a portal of some kind.

"NO!!!" Mercutio roared as the girl pushed the boy into the portal and jumped in herself just before it disappears, leaving Mercutio stranded on the other side.

Date: June 17, 1336- 11:30 PM

A watery portals forms in the dark streets of Verona as two figures tumbled out of the portal, one who is on fire, and a girl who is just getting to her feet. The flaming figure next to the girl gazed around before the flames that engulfed the figure disappeared to reveal a brown-haired boy.

"What did you do that for?" The boy yelled at the girl, "I almost had him!"

The girl merely glanced at the boy, "Sure you did, Ross." She said sarcastically, "Like you could use your head for once."

The boy, Ross, bit his lips in defeat and mumbled, "Just because you have force fields doesn't make you any better, Julie."

"Well excuse me for saving your sorry butt." Julie replied to the mumbling, "You knew very well that we can't possibly win against Spirit Mercutio. The only way for us to win is to deny him battle."

"But that's a coward's way to fight." Ross said defiantly.

"And you're so emotional, Ross! Listen to reason."

"But Teacher Riana said that our powers take its strength from our emotions." Ross looked at Julie with confusion in his eyes.

"I know, but sometimes our emotions make us do things that we don't normally do, trust me, Ross." Julie laid a hand on Ross's shoulder.

"Define normal." Ross sighed, "So, what do we do now?" He glanced around the dark and damp street. "Where ARE we exactly?"

"14th Century Verona, dummy." Julie said matter-of-factly.

"Care to explain to me why in the world we're here?"

"Look, Ross. Why do you think both our parents instruct us to survive at all costs?"

Looking a bit flustered and confused, Ross raised an eyebrow at Julie. "No clue, Julie. Why don't you enlighten me?"

Sighing, Julie answered, "Seriously, Ross, I don't know how you made number one at the Academy." She gathered herself before explaining to Ross, "The only way we can change what happened in our time is to stop the death of Mercutio. Spirit Mercutio is here because of Tybalt's challenge against Romeo. That's what we're here to stop, the fight. We're going to have to interfere. No matter what happens; Tybalt cannot kill Mercutio."

"Breaking the rule of contact, don't know if that's a good idea." Ross frowned.

"It's the only way, we have no other choice." Julie looked down the street as she said, "He's forcing our hand. He knows as well that changing the past is our last and only move."

"Well, it's the 17th today, the fight is tomorrow." Romeo looked around for some shelter. "Let's look for some place sleep for the night."

Together, Ross and Julie went off to find a good resting place.

Date: June 18, 3006- 9:15 PM

Spirit Mercutio stood amidst the burning wreckage of what used to be the households of the Montagues and Capulets. Shaking with fury that he had let the last two heirs slip through his hand. Mercutio was just about to turn and leave when a beam of light caught his eyes.

"Well, well." Mercutio chuckled, "Looks like I may have my way after all." With that, Mercutio made his way to the beam of light and stepped in.

Date: July 18, 1336- 10:00 AM

Ross and Julie peak their heads out from behind the building.

"There's Mercutio." Ross pointed at the figure whose head is covered with a white cloth. "Looks like quite a clown. How funny." He chuckled.

"Laugh it up, Ross. Like you haven't done something like that before." Julie hit Ross across the head. "Stop being an idiot. Let's get to work"

"Hey! No hitting." Ross whined.

"Let's go, Ross! The fight's about to begin!" Julie urged Ross as they both turned and saw Romeo just entering the scene. Looking at Ross with a smirk on her face, Julie teased, "You know, you and Romeo sure do look alike. No wonder they named you after him."

Ross threw Julie a glare before they both head toward the crowd.

"Therefore turn and draw!" Ross and Julie heard Tybalt shouted.

"Tybalt's got quite a temper, don't you think, Julie?" Ross asked Julie.

"Reminds me of someone I know." Julie said as her eyes turned silver.

Ross noticed the change, "You're seriously not thinking of using our powers in broad daylight, are you?" Ross said incredulously.

"Unless you have a sword and knows how to sword fight, Ross." Julie broke cover just as Tybalt swung his sword at Romeo and Mercutio. Ross gasped as Julie tackled through the crowd and shielded Mercutio and Romeo from Tybalt's blow.

"Dear GOD! Does she have to do that?" Ross shakes his head in defeat and ran up to join Julie.

"What's the meaning of this!" Tybalt yelled. Never in his life had he ever been so afraid. Two children had randomly appeared and the girl had somehow magically blocked his attack against Romeo.

"Go home, Tybalt." Julie warned, "You've got no quarrel here. Romeo denied your request and I think it's best for you to go back."

"Go back? No quarrel?" Tybalt couldn't believe what he's hearing.

"Yeah, Tybalt." Ross stepped forward, "I'd listen to her if I were you." Ross was about to say something else when a beam of light struck him and he went down in a blazing heap. The crowd broke up, screaming in panic and ran off. Tybalt, Romeo, Mercutio and all of their people stepped back in shock. Julie ran to Ross's side but was knocked back by another strike of lightning. She lifted her head up just in time to see Spirit Mercutio appearing in the city square. Julie could hear the past Mercutio's gasp of surprise and the whisperings of the Montagues and Capulets saying that it's Mercutio.

Spirit Mercutio stood beside Ross's still form and smiled, "Looks like I win."

"Never, Mercutio!" Julie screamed in anger. At this moment, all of her reason went away. All that's left is her anger toward Spirit Mercutio and her protectiveness for Ross. After all, she knew Ross since they were only babies; he was like an annoying little brother that always follows her around. Julie got to her feet as her eyes turned to an intense color of silver.

"I won't let you win, Mercutio." Julie shouted, "I made a promise to my family, to both families that we'd destroy you." Tears swelling in her eyes, Julie remembered back when she and Ross were inside the burning building, when their parents made them promise that they would survive to carry on the legacy and bring down Spirit Mercutio. "You destroyed my family; you killed my brothers and sisters." Her voice breaking up, "You will NOT destroy the last family I have left." With that said, Julie looked up into the sky before turning her gaze back to Spirit Mercutio, "You know what happens to a spirit when it's struck by lightning?" Without waiting for an answer, Julie spoke, "The same thing that happens to everything else."

Without warning, a huge piece of lightning strike Spirit Mercutio and he screamed with all his might. On the ground beside Spirit Mercutio, Ross stirred ever so slightly and Julie noticed. She lifted herself into air and glided toward Ross. Spirit Mercutio got to his feet and send out a ball of energy in fury, but Julie's force field merely deflected away in ease.

"You cannot defeat me, Julie." Mercutio shouted in rage, "I have more power than you can EVER imagine."

"That's where you're wrong, Mercutio." Julie gazed Spirit Mercutio, "You forgot one important thing, our powers comes our emotions. And there is no stronger emotion than love." With a glance to Ross, who is just coming around, Julie turned her cold gaze to Spirit Mercutio, "You never known love, you never experienced love." Spreading her arms out, Julie looks up to the sky again, but this time, the skies darkened. "Love is the strongest weapon in the world." Slowly, a storm formed.

On the ground beside Julie, Ross opened his eyes to find Julie, floating in midair. One glance to the sky and Ross understood what had transpired. Getting to his feet, Ross's eyes turned yellow as he stepped toward Spirit Mercutio, "If there's one I learned it's to never mess with Mother Nature." With a wave of a hand from Ross, darkness blinded everyone's vision.

Spirit Mercutio felt fear for the first time since he had come back for his revenge. 'Love' he thought, 'I never had love.' Although he didn't believe in Julie's words, somewhere deep in his heart, he knew what she said was true. 'Maybe it's time to back out and run while I still can.' Spirit Mercutio wanted to run, but in total darkness, he had no idea where he was going.

Suddenly, a beam of yellow light illuminated the city square to reveal Ross, in his flaming form, and Julie, still floating in the air. They both looked like they're ready to attack. Seeing this made Spirit Mercutio very angry, and he will not have two children make fun of him. Knowing that his time will end soon, Spirit Mercutio wanted to take his chances one last time. "If I die, then I'll take you all down with me." Spirit Mercutio prepared for the one last battle of his life.

Ross and Julie shared a look of understanding, both knew their powers are stronger as one. Holding their hands together, Ross and Julie said in unison, "My power shall be with you wherever you go, able to fly without wings. On this day, if this be our destiny, then so be it."

To everyone's surprise, the two children were circled by a combination of fire, ice, light and darkness. "We don't need anything else, Mercutio." Ross said as he watched Spirit Mercutio with a fiery gaze.

"He's right." Julie smirked, "All we need is love." Closing their eyes together, a beam of pink light engulfed Spirit Mercutio as he struggled not to scream in agony. Slowly disintegrating into thin air, Spirit Mercutio made one last attempt to win as he send a ball of energy at Tybalt and Romeo, whom both stood in shock. But the attack never reached its target as a shield formed around the Montagues and the Capulets.

With one last look of hatred at Ross and Julie, Spirit Mercutio disappeared forever, and never to come back again.

Landing on the ground, Ross and Julie smiled at each other. They had down their duty, the past Mercutio is still alive. The timeline had been changed, if not for the better.

Tybalt watched the whole confrontation with fascination and confusion. First, two children had stopped the fight, and then, a strange form of Mercutio had appeared to kill them. Stealing a glance at Romeo and Mercutio, Tybalt saw that they both were equally confused as him. Seeing no reason to continue the fight with the two children standing there, Tybalt walked up to them to get an explanation.

Ross and Julie's eyes had returned to their normal colors. Ross looked at little worse for wear because of the lightning strike that hit him, but Julie was just glad to have him back, they are best friends after all.

"Excuse me, children?" Ross and Julie turned to see Tybalt. "Can you explain to me what I just saw?"

Knowing that they would have to explain sooner or later, Julie said, "Why don't we all go to the Capulet house and we'll explain. I would like for the Montagues to be there as well. Both families face to face for once. And call for the Prince too, just in case." Tybalt seem hesitant but nodded and gestured to the Capulets to go back.

Ross called to Romeo, Mercutio, and their friends, "Well, don't just stand there dummies, come with us." With shocked expressions on their faces, Romeo, Mercutio, and the others followed the Capulets as Romeo sent two servants to get his family to the Capulet house.

Date: July 18, 1336- 1:00 PM

Ross and Julie sat in the Capulet house with both the Montagues and the Capulets together. At first, both the Montagues and the Capulets were suspicious of one another, but hearing what had happened in the city square from both Romeo and Tybalt, the families agreed to listen to what the two children had to say.

"So, explain first why you are here and how?" The Prince said with authority.

Looking at each other, Julie decided to start the talk. "We came from the future, the year of 3006 to be exact." Julie waited for the news to sink as she watched their expressions. "I am Juliet Roslyn Capulet, my friends call me Julie." Nodding to Ross beside her, Julie said, "This is my best friend, Romeo Jackson Montague. But we call him Ross."

"A Montague and a Capulet?" Ted Montague's jaws dropped. "How's that possible? You can't be best friends." Looking at the Capulets, he added, "We hate each other."

"Only in this time," Ross explained, "After what happened with your Romeo and Juliet secretly getting married..." Ross stopped; he didn't really know how to say it. "Julie better explain this."

"I think it's better that Juliet and Romeo explain this themselves." Julie said as she glanced at Juliet.

Noticing that the spotlight is on them, Romeo said boldly, "Yes, Juliet and I are married. I love her. There is nothing in the world that would stop me from loving her. I will follow wherever she goes."

Encouraged by Romeo's statement, Juliet followed suit, "And I love Romeo. No matter that he is a Montague; he is the one I love. I would die for him." Walking towards each other, Juliet and Romeo held their hands together for the first time in front of the two families.

Seeing the confused expressions from both families, Julie launched into the story of how the fight between Romeo and Tybalt had ended in their timeline with the death of Mercutio, how Romeo killed Tybalt in rage and was banished to Mantua, how Juliet and Friar Laurence planned to fake her death in order for her to be with Romeo, but more importantly, how everything ended in death when Romeo had come unexpectedly, upon seeing Juliet dead, drank poison to kill himself, and how Juliet awoke to find Romeo dead and killed herself with a dagger.

"So you see, the Mercutio you saw was the Mercutio that died in this time, wanting revenge for his death." Julie explained, "After Romeo and Juliet's death, seeing how the feud had taken away the future, our two families became friends and it didn't take long for both wives to be pregnant with children again. That's how Ross and I came to be. You are our ancestors."

"So, everything in your timeline will all be fine, with your Mercutio dead?" Fulgencio Capulet asked.

"I wish it were so." Julie replied sadly. "Because we changed the timeline now that Mercutio had never died, there would be no battle for our new future selves, no need to travel back in time."

"What about you two then?" Benvolio asked.

"We will soon cease to exist." Julie leaned her head on Ross's shoulder for comfort.

"Can the Montagues and the Capulets really live together in harmony?" Tybalt asked with confusion in his voice.

This time, Ross replied, "We are living proof that you can." Ross glanced at Julie and Romeo before turning his gaze back to Tybalt, "I know you don't always agree with each other, but there's no harm in trying." Turning to the parents, Ross said, "For the sake of your children, your grandchildren, and their children after that, don't continue this fight anymore. It will only put more innocent people in the crossfire. Don't you want your children to grow up in a safe world? You don't want to see them dying because of your hate."

Sitting in silence for a long time, Ted Montague turned to Fulgencio Capulet, "I think these children are right, we don't want our children to be hurt anymore than you do. Let's make peace." Ted offered a hand to Fulgencio who took with hesitance, "You are right, Ted."

Smiling at the peace, Ross said, "Well, that makes us feel much better knowing that there is at least a shred of hope for a good future."

"Well, I just hope there's good food and music." Mercutio blurted out.

"I'm fine with anything as long as you don't try to barbecue me with your lightning strikes." Ross joked and the families burst into laughter.

Looking at this scene of happiness, Julie whispered to Ross, "I think we did it, Ross, I think the tension is loosening up.

"I agree." Ross whispered back.

Getting up from the table, Ross and Julie bowed to the families, and Julie announced, "Time for us to go." She smiled at the happy faces looking back at her, "We hope you all good luck and fortune for the years to come."

With that, Ross and Julie held their hands together and slowly disappeared.

_Alternate Timeline: Date: July 18, 3006- 5:00 PM_

_The door of the Montague Capulet Mansion opened to reveal a blonde hair teenage girl lugging out huge equipments. As she head toward the gate, two brown haired boys ran up to her in a blazing speed._

"_What are you up to, Julie?" One of them asked breathlessly._

"_Preparing for the music contest this afternoon. You know, the one Ross and I are playing in." Julie answered with a smile._

"_Right!" The other boy spoke. "We'll help you." Not missing a beat, the two boys took the equipments off Julie's hand, ran out of the gate._

"_It's to the park." Julie called after the boys, "And don't fall down! Be careful!" Shaking her head, Julie muttered, "Montagues will be Montagues. Always the gentlemen." Julie chuckled and walked out of the gate._

_At the park, Ross Montague laid on his stomach on the grassy ground, enjoying the view. "She is going to be here anytime now." Ross said to himself, "It's the big concert, the state champs. Don't mess up now, Ross." He smiled as he flipped onto his back and looked up the sky. In just few seconds, Julie's face blocked his view._

"_Stop day dreaming, Romeo Montague." Julie teased, "It's not going to help our chances."_

"_It won't hurt it either, Juliet Capulet." Ross shot back. They hardly ever call each other by their full names anymore_

_Chuckling, Julie offered Ross a hand and Ross got up. "Let's knock them dead at state, Ross." Julie flashed a big smile. Ross smiled back, and together, the both of them head to the stage for the biggest concert of their lives._

_Epilogue: _

_Watching from the cracks of time, the time-traveling Ross and Julie smiled sadly._

"_We did it, Julie." Ross put his arm around Julie and hugged her._

"_Yeah, we did." A tear slid down Julie's cheeks._

_Together, Romeo "Ross" Jackson Montague and Juliet "Julie" Roslyn Capulet held each other's hand and looked at the bright future for the final time before closing their eyes and disappearing from existence forever._

A/N: Please Review!!!!!!


End file.
